hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Dungeon
Event 1 The prison door shuts behind you with a clang. Another day fighting in the pit followed by another night in a dirty cell. You wonder how long you will be here. You wonder how long you will survive. As you pick yourself up from the dirt, something stirs in the shadows. The Dealer draws The Stranger. It slinks forward, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness. You glimpse long limbs and cold grey skin as a talon reaches towards you. You scuttle back until the stone wall stops your retreat. A refined voice rings out. "Oh dear. It appears we've both made an error in underestimating the goblins. And here I stand dressed in rags and barely fit for company." The voice seems out of place coming from such a fearsome visage, but sure enough, the rags draping the creature were once noble garments. "Take a moment to steady yourself. You have work to do, but I understand it will take you a moment to ready yourself." "I want what you want, obviously. We need to escape and there's only one way that's going to happen. Blood. Yours first, theirs second." 1) Blood? The creature pushes a wooden bowl filled with gruel in your direction. "In my fullness I would leave here in an instant. But this is all they have fed me. It lacks any life, any strength, any power. Now you are here, beaten, but still vital. Together, we can gain our freedom." He eyes you, hungrily. 1) Accept the deal. (Lose 25 Life) :The player draws a 25 Life Pain Card. :The stranger is upon you almost before the words are out of your mouth, teeth sinking into your flesh as his arms envelope you, keeping you still. A breathless moment passes, and then another. Too much! :You struggle, and you can feel the creature becoming stronger as each moment passes. With limbs like iron he releases you, gasping. There is a wild look in his eyes as he rises to his full height, incandescent in the gloom. He grins at you, toothily. :"The pact is sealed. You should know, we of the Lys never break agreements once made." :You have made a deal with the stranger. :You hear the goblin guards approaching the prison door. :Goblin markers are added to the map. :With a flourish, the creature tosses his cloak to the floor, where it falls into a pool of liquid midnight. The shadows churn, filling the room with darkness, drawing in the light and leaving utter blackness in their wake. :The map is enveloped by a strange vortex. :The goblin chatter slows to a slur and deepens. You hear the key grate against the chamber of the lock, turning with a snap. The door creeks open, slow as a spoon through honey. :The beast turns to you. "Do not dally," he insists. "Embrace the twilight." :Then you are moving, like a shadow reaching out as the sun sets over the horizon. :Out of the cell, past the guards... :The player moves to the Forest. :...through the caverns, and on toward the light. :The player moves to a Campfire. :There you are met with the sweet scent of fresh air and the warmth of the setting sun. And as quickly as it had begun, the oblivion of shadow and darkness is gone. :The strange vortex disappears. :The Stranger becomes the current Companion. :The player enters the Campfire. 2) Refuse and wait. :"Then we wait. I'm sure that in time they will come for us and we will see what fate awaits." :You hear the giggle of goblins and the rattle of keys in the lock. :"Perhaps you would like to be their pet, friend!" the stranger taunts. "Give me what I desire, satisfy my hunger, and you will be free." :As the door opens a crack, you wonder if this is your chance for escape... :A) Accept the deal. (Lose 25 Life) ::(insert text here) :B) Attempt to escape. ::The door swings open and you leap through to confront the goblins... ::Encounter ends. Event 2 (After Being Captured) The prison door shuts behind you with a clang. The Dealer draws The Stranger. The stranger laughs mockingly. "You call that an escape?" "How fortunate that I am so patient and so gracious. Now, grant what I desire and you will be free." 1) Accept the deal. The player draws a 25 Life Pain Card. (same outcome as accepting the first time) Brimstone Event (The Servant +) The player draws a 25% Max Life Pain Card. Your wounds ache as you investigate another cell in the sprawling Goblin Town dungeons. You wonder how many more guards you will meet before you find him. Because Disciple's Guise is in the deck The Servant will be harder. Sooner than you'd hoped, another pack of goblins arrives to test your endurance... The Dealer draws 2 Mischief Monster Cards. The player enters Combat. With the goblins dispatched, you pry open another cell door... The player draws Veles the Lord. "You are late, servant." Veles mutters. Despite his cold greeting, it is clear the shadow beast is relieved to see you. He clutches his side and slumps to the cold stone floor. "My strength is waning..." Revive your companion to continue. Reviving your companion will not satisfy their hunger. 1) Sacrifice your blood. (Lose 25 Life) The player draws a 25 Life Pain Card. Despite his condition, he is upon you almost before you give the nod, fangs puncturing your arm. You struggle, and you can feel the creature becoming stronger as each moment passes. With limbs like iron he releases you, gasping. There is a wild look in his eyes as he rises to his full height, incandescent in the gloom. He grins at you, toothily. 1) Enter the shadow realm. You hear the goblin guards approaching the prison door. With a flourish, the creature tosses his cloak to the floor, where it falls into a pool of liquid midnight. The shadows churn, filling the room with darkness, drawing in the light and leaving utter blackness in their wake. The goblin chatter slows to a slur and deepens. You hear the key grate against the chamber of the lock, turning with a snap. The door creeks open, slow as a spoon through honey. The beast turns to you. "Do not dally," he insists. "Embrace the twilight." Then you are moving, like a shadow reaching out as the sun sets over the horizon. Out of the cell, past the guards... The player moves to the Forest. ...through the caverns, and on toward the light. The player moves to a Campfire. There you are met with the sweet scent of fresh air and the warmth of the setting sun. And as quickly as it had begun, the oblivion of shadow and darkness is gone. The player enters the Campfire.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Servant Category:The Servant and the Beast